The present disclosure relates in general to devices or systems through which fluid is adapted to flow, such as, for example, fluid-carrying conduits, flow control valves, or fluid expansion devices including, for example, steam turbines or fluid expanders, and in particular to devices or systems through which fluid is adapted to flow and in which noise, or acoustic energy, is generated or present, and where it would be desirable to attenuate the acoustic energy. Therefore, the present exemplary embodiments provide, among other things, attenuation of acoustic energy generated and/or present within devices or systems through which fluid is adapted to flow.